Eclipse
by sad-truth-about-love
Summary: Continued right after new moon! I'm not really good with discriptions, so just read it.
1. Acceptance

**Hi everyone! This is my first story and I'm trying very hard so here it is, my first Twilight fan fiction. Oh and by the way, this whole story is written from Bella's POV.**

**Chapter One**  
**Acceptance**

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!" Charlie screamed again as Edward and I walked up to the door.

"Don't worry," He whispered his velvety voice soothing in my ear. "I'll be right here."

"Alright… Here goes nothing," I murmured opening the door.

And there stood my father, purple faced and glaring me with angry eyes. I already knew that this was not going to be good.

"Edward, you need to leave now," Charlie said angrily, still glaring at me.

"Dad-!"

"Bella it's fine," Edward smiled a crooked smile, hugging me and whispering in my ear: "I'll wait upstairs."

I sighed exasperatedly and let him go.

"Alright," I said as he walked out the door.

And next thing I knew I was trapped in the kitchen with my furious father.

"Dad… Let me explain…" I started quietly.

"Bella I don't want a damn explanation!" He snapped. "I don't know what has gotten into you! First you run off, and still won't tell me what happened, and now this! Motorcycles? Motorcycles?! Bells!"

"Dad it isn't-!"

"It isn't what? Are you going to try and tell me that it isn't a motorcycle?!" I gave up. Charlie was not in the mood to listen to any of my excuses, and I didn't have an excuse to give him. He apparently saw the look of despair on my face and quieted down.

"Bells… I'm just worried about you," Charlie sighed looking over at me.

"I know Dad…" I said.

"First all you did was mope and then he comes back and you take him back with open arms, I mean-,"

"Dad, I love Edward, and Edward loves me," I said coolly. "I thought I told you-,"

"Well I do not want him in this house!" Charlie got angry with me again.

"I see…" I said icily. "I guess you don't want me in this house either."

"Bella! I want you in-,"

"No you don't! If you wanted me in this house you would let Edward in this house. Edward is my life, if you have me, you have Edward." I growled.

"Bella, he will not come in this house," Charlie repeated.

We both stopped for a second, staring at each other.

"Alright Dad," At first I tried to make my voice cool. "Then I guess I'm out of here."

His eyes widened as he realized what I was intending to do.

"Bells…" He had gone pale.

"Bye Dad, I'm packing my things and leaving." I said. And he could tell from the look in my eyes that I meant it.

And I did. I was leaving.

I stomped angrily upstairs and found Edward sitting on my bed, his eyes fixed on me as I stormed into the room.

"Bella…"

"Don't try and talk me out of this!"

"Bella…"

"I'm leaving; I'm not staying in this house! Charlie has to real-,"

"Bella!"

I finally looked up at my very own Greek God who sat unmoving on my bed. His Topaz eyes were soft as they looked at me.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" He asked quietly. "Are you really ready to move into a house with seven vampires?"

I looked at him.

"Of course I am Edward…" I put my bag down for a second, looking at him. "Why would you ask that?"

"Just…" He had a pained look on his face.

"Edward?" I asked.

"It's nothing," He gave me crooked smile. "Get your things; I'll wait outside for you with the Volvo…"

And then he was gone.

**Mwahaha! I finished the first chapter Please RR guys! I worked really really hard on this!**

**Until next time-**

**Sad-Truth-About-Love**


	2. A New Home and a Shopping Trip

**I'm on chapter two! Yay Here we go, I'm gonna write more more more! **

**Chapter Two**

**A New Home and a Shopping Trip **

I stormed downstairs after packing the rest of my things to find Charlie still standing horror-struck in the kitchen.

"Bells…" He called out feebly as I walked past with my bags.

"Bye Dad…" I said as I opened the door.

"Where are you going to go?" He asked.

"I'm going to stay with the Cullens Dad,"

I could tell he wasn't pleased with the answer.

And then I opened the door and left, not looking back to see the shocked expression on his face. I walked straight out and saw Edward sitting in his Volvo in my driveway. I quickly opened the door and got in, throwing my bag in the back of the car as he started it up.

"What about my truck?" I asked quietly as he pulled out.

"You won't need it anymore, will you? I can drive you," He smirked, speeding off down the road. We drove in silence for a while. "Are you alright Bella?" He looked at me with worried eyes.

"I'm fine Edward," I snapped, not meaning to sound so harsh. But that was the way it came out. "Sorry… I'm just…"

"Stressed?" Edward flashed me a blindingly white grin.

"That sounds about right," I smiled. "But at least I get to be with you now… Right?"

"Hmm," Edward only nodded slightly, his face going hard again. My eyes flashed over to him.

"Is everything alright?" I asked.

"I'm just worried Bella… What if something goes wrong, like at you birthday… I mean you do seem to be a danger magnet." He shot me another dazzling grin. Then his face went hard again. "And living in the same house…" He sounded skeptical.

"Is this… Not a good idea?" I asked quietly, looking down at my feet.

"It's not that I don't want you!" Edward immediately cleared that up. "I really am excited that you're going to stay with me, it will make things much easier--," He shot me another grin. "I'm just worried about you-- No offence, put you aren't the most… Graceful being."

"You could just change me," I muttered under my breath, making his face go hard again.

"Bella…" He nearly snarled, making me flinch. "Not now, you know my thoughts on that."

"Edward-!"

"You also know my conditions," He looked over at me.

I muttered incoherent nonsense under my breath. Finally we reached the house and got out of the car.

"Do they--,"

"Of course, Alice saw it this morning," Edward said his face still cold and hard as helped me out of the car.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I didn't--,"

"I know Bella," Edward smiled slightly as we walked up the porch to his house. He opened the door and I walked in.

"Bella!" I looked to find Alice running down the stairs.

Edward chuckled as he shut the door behind him.

"She's been looking forward to this," He grinned, taking the bags from my hands. "She wants to take you shopping."

"Oh no…" I groaned as she rushed down the stairs and grasped me in a locked hug.

"Don't crush her Alice," Edward smiled as he walked my stuff upstairs.

"We have to go shopping," Alice grinned, pulling away from me.

"Not now Alice…" I groaned, but I didn't seem to dismay her.

"Alice let's let her get settled before you drag her off to the four corners of the earth shall we?" Carlisle laughed.

"Carlisle!" I exclaimed in relief as Alice let me go. "Thank you!"

"You aren't getting out of this," Alice glared at me. "I will take you tomorrow; it is a Saturday after all."

"Alright…" I gave in. And suddenly Edward was by my side again.

"So would you mind if I took my girlfriend back?" He grinned.

"She's yours," Alice waved at him.

"I'm not property you know," I pouted slightly as he swept me up in his arms and brought me upstairs. He chuckled slightly as we walked into his room. I looked around expecting to find the room I remembered. But instead, all the CD's and equipment were moved over, and a large bed took the place of his couch.

"I see Alice already went shopping," Edward chuckled.

"Huh?" It didn't make sense to me.

"I told you Alice had a vision you would be coming…" Edward smiled. "It seems she prepared a bit early. The human does need a place to sleep." He set me down on the bed.

I smiled, looking at him as he reached out and brushed his hand along the side of my face.

"Welcome home Bella…" He smiled.

---------------------------------

I woke up the next morning to find myself curled into his stone chest.

"Good morning," I smiled.

"Good morning," He replied, a hint of humor in his voice.

"What's so funny?" I asked as he chuckled to himself.

"Oh nothing… You just say some pretty humorous things in your sleep, that's all…" Oh no.

"What did I say?" I groaned, rolling over. I remembered my dreams very well, and I hoped that I hadn't said what I thought I could've been saying.

"Nothing, never mind," He grinned.

Oh how he could torment me.

"I'm just glad you feel so… _passionately _about me," He grinned, making me turn a deep shade of red.

"Just be quiet." I groaned as I got up. "Human minute…"

"Of course," He gestured for me to go right ahead.

I got out of the shower and walked back into _our_-- I liked the sound of that-- room to find him still sitting on the bed, like a perfect statue.

"Back," I smiled sitting next to him.

"I forgot…" He frowned looking over at me.

"Forgot what?"

"Human needs to eat," He put his head on my shoulder. My stomach growled in agreement.

"Yes I do," I said.

At that exact moment, Alice walked into the room.

"I already planned ahead," She grinned. "I'm not losing a second of shopping time with you Bella."

Oh no, I had forgotten. I had to go shopping with Alice. I shot a pleading glance at Edward who only smiled.

"Sorry Bella, I'm hunting today… You're at Alice's mercy," He chuckled.

"No…" I groaned as he picked me up again and carried me downstairs.

"Now it's time to get the human some food…" He smiled as he carried me into the kitchen. I couldn't quiet understand why the Cullens had such a large kitchen when it was all just for show.

Esme was in the kitchen cooking.

"Good morning Bella," She smiled as Edward set me on my feet.

"Good morning," I smiled back as I sat down.

"So Bella," Alice sat down next to me.

"Alice…" I moaned.

Edward smirked.

"I'm off, I'll see you tonight," Edward kissed my cheek And then he was gone.

"So where are we going Bella?" Alice looked at my outfit. "You defiantly need an outfit improvement."

"My clothes are fine Alice," I muttered as Esme put a plate of eggs in front of me. "Thanks." I smiled.

"No problem Bella," Esme put a hand on my head, then left.

"Bella! You need new clothes! Not to mention-- Oops… Never mind," Alice trailed off. Now I was interested.

"What Alice?" I looked at her.

"Well, I don't know what it is--," I could tell she was lying. "But Edward told me to get you a nice dress… He has a surprise for you…"

"What kind of surprise?" I asked.

"I told you I don't know," Alice stuck to her story. Darn, I'd hoped to talk it out of her.

"Fine… I'll go shopping with you," I murmured. Her eyes lit up.

"Hurry! Bella finish your breakfast, we have to go!" Alice said excitedly.

-----------------------------------

"Try this on!" Alice shoved a dress at me.

"Alice…" I muttered.

"This will be the last one, I promise! Then I'll pick one! Though we still have to go underwear shopping…"

"Oh no…" I groaned. I went into the dressing room, got changed, and came back out.

"Oh Bella! It's perfect!" Alice said excitedly. I turned and looked in the mirror. I had to agree, the dress did look good on me. It was a light baby blue halter top with dark blue designs.

"I like it," I admitted.

"Let's get it!"

Next, we went to Victoria Secret.

"Alice…" My face was bright red as she picked out the most revealing bras and pajamas earthly possible.

"This one!" She pulled out a nightgown that had to be the most revealing nightgown I had ever seen.

"Alice!" I buried my head in my hands.

"I'm buying it for you." She said, putting the nightgown in the shopping bag.

We bought so much underwear; I had no idea what I was going to with it all.

I had defiantly been one hell of a shopping trip.

**I'm done with chapter two! Please RR **

5


	3. Convincing

**I'm back with chapter 3! I'm so happy! I'm having so much fun with this story!! **

**Chapter Three**

**Convincing **

By the time I got home I was so exhausted it wasn't funny.

"I see you're back," Edward smiled as I collapsed on our bed. He was chuckling slightly as Alice carried close to seventeen bags into our room.

"Just be quiet," I murmured.

"I see that you're in a bad mood…" Edward smiled, lying down next to me, staring at me with his Topaz eyes.

"Blame Alice," I sighed. "We went to every shop imaginable… clothing stores, shoe stores, dress stores, underwear stores…" I went on, making Edward laugh. "I've spent more time in dressing rooms today then I have in my entire eighteen years of existence." Edward laughed at me as I rolled on my sides to look at him. His eyes were warm and staring lovingly at me. "I hate shopping."

"I've noticed," He smiled, leaning over and pressing his cold lips to mine. I immediately reacted, and apparently too much. My breathing increased and my lips parted, making him push away. "Bella…" He growled, sitting up harshly.

"I'm… Sorry…" I whispered, trying to get my heartbeat back down and trying to get my breath steadied. He looked down at me, a sad look in his eyes. I knew he didn't want to be like this, he wanted to be able to get closer. But our relationship had boundaries, clear boundaries that Edward set for my safety. But he felt bad every time I over-reacted and he had to pull away.

"It's not your fault," He growled. We sat for a while, neither of us saying anything.

Finally I broke the silence.

"What is this surprise you have planned for me?" I finally asked. "Alice said that you wanted me to buy a dress because you had a surprise for me."

Edward grinned at me again.

"That I will not tell," He smiled.

"Oh come on," I pleaded.

"No… I think I'll let you wait… I can't wait to see you, I'm sure Alice helped you pick out something nice," He smiled smugly at me.

I pouted defiantly, making him laugh.

Suddenly Alice burst into the room.

"Bella, come on! You need to get changed into the _other thing _we bought today!" Alice exclaimed, picking me up, grabbing one of the Victoria Secrets bags and dragging me into the bathroom.

"Alice! I don't want to wear that!" I mumbled as we ran into the bathroom, leaving Edward sitting on the bed looking after us.

On our way to the bathroom we saw Jasper walking down the hall.

"Alice what are you doing to poor Bella?" He laughed as he watched us. "Don't tell me you're using her as your Guinea Pig again?"

"Um… No!" Alice flashed him a grin as she shut the door behind us.

"Alice! I don't want to wear 'that'!" I moaned as she pulled it out of the bag.

"It looks so good on you Bella!"

I realized Alice wasn't giving in. She went shopping, bought me the stuff, and now was going to test Edward's reaction. I put my head down, and before I knew it, I was wearing the nightgown she had bought me.

"Alice… THIS IS SEE THROUGH! HAVE YOU NOTICED?!" I yelled, making her giggle as she curled my hair. She finished.

"Go on Bella," Alice pushed me out the door and down the hall until I reached the door to Edward and my room. "Go on."

She pushed me through the door where inside, Edward was sitting on the bed, looking out the window.

"Edward," Alice called in a sing song voice. He turned immediately to find me, standing in that nightgown, looking at the floor. My eyes face flushed.

His jaw dropped, his eyes widened as I stood there.

"Bella… What are you wearing?" He asked his voice cracking.

"I don't know! Ask Alice," I said tear welling up in my eyes.

"Oh don't worry! It's not bad!" He said, getting up and taking my hands. "It's just…"

"Surprising?" I finished.

He grinned, leading me back to the bed where he lied us down and hugged me. "Yes… Surprising,"

-------------------------

"Bella!" I heard Esme call. I turned to go downstairs the next morning to find Esme standing there holding the phone. "You have a phone call sweetie; it's your mother…"

Oh no, I had been dreading this call.

"Thanks…" I murmured, picking up the phone. "Hi Mom…"

"Bella, what are you doing?!"

"Mom…"

"You need to get back to your father's house this instant! I won't have this!" Renee shouted in my ear. "You will not be living with your boyfriend at such a young age!"

"Mom please…" I said quietly. As I talked I felt Edward take my hand in support, standing there, watching me with his intent eyes.

"No begging! You will get your things--,"

"Mom!" I finally exclaimed, stopping her ranting and raving. "I love Edward very much, and without him, there is no me. I will not live in Charlie's house if I am not allowed to see Edward."

"That is not your choice Isabella! You are our child, and you will follow the rules!" Renee was obviously furious.

"Mom…" I said in almost a whisper. "I'm not a little girl anymore… I'm eighteen…"

There was a defining silence on the other end.

"Bella… I don't want you doing anything stupid… Don't move in with a guy and end up getting pregnant at eighteen. You are **only **eighteen." Renee sounded much calmer now, shouting had ceased.

"I won't get pregnant mom…"

I heard Edward stifle a laugh at this comment.

"I love Edward very much… And we're not living alone… His parents are here and his brothers and sisters… We're not doing anything bad… I just can't live in a house where I can't see him," I said. Silence ensued yet again. "I love him Mom."

"Sweetie… I know you do," She sighed. I could almost hear the tears. "You're growing up so fast."

"I love you Mom,"

"I love you too Bella dear, promise to call?"

"I promise mom…" I said.

And then we hung up.

"You're good at convincing," Edward hugged me as I hung up the phone.

**Yet another chapter completed! RR please! **

**Until next time**

**Sad-truth-about-love**


	4. Complications

**Hi hi! I'm back with Chapter 4 this story makes me so happy; I'm writing it so fast! **

**Thank you guys so much for all the reviews and favs! **

**Chapter Four**

**Complications**

Unfortunately, my mother wasn't the only complication that day.

The next one came with a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Emmett said, getting up and opening the door. We all looked from the living room wondering who on earth it could be.

The second the door opened Edward's perfect face grew hard and he wrapped a protective arm around me.

"Edwa-,"

"It's Jacob…" He growled.

"Bella…" Emmett called, his voice sounding slightly strained. I went to get up and Edward followed suit.

"Edward please stay here," I pleaded, looking up innocently into his coal black eyes.

"Bella-,"

"This would be much easier if I faced Jacob alone," I begged, taking his cool hand in mine.

He paused for a brief second then let out a sigh.

"Alright Bella," He said as I let go of his hand, walking over to the door.

"Hi Jake," I smiled as I walked out and shut the door behind me, knowing very well that Edward was standing on the other side, listening to every word of our conversation.

"What are you doing Bella?" He asked angrily. His face was cold and unfeeling and looking at it, I couldn't help but start to wonder where my wonderful warm, loving, and caring best friend had gone. I sighed, I'd been asked that question a lot recently and it was beginning to get on my nerves.

"I'm living here now Jacob," I stated bluntly, trying to stay calm while staring into his hard eyes.

"Bella-,"

"Jake don't try and talk me out of this," I immediately put my foot down on his futile attempt to change my mind. "I love Edward, and he loves me." I felt like I was trying to convince my father again. "I though I had already made that point ridiculously clear."

Jacob's face did not change.

"So… I see that you've chosen…" He growled.

"I still want us to be friends Jake," I added, trying my best to calm him, knowing the consequences if he got too angrily.

"That is no longer possible Bella," I felt my heart ache as he said this. "You've managed to make it utterly impossible."

Why did he have to be this way?

"Jake-,"

"Tell your Edward to remember our treaty…" Jacob turned. "If he so much as lays-,"

"It's my choice," Now I was beginning to get angry. Jacob only glared; I could tell his anger was building to a dangerous level. And apparently Edward could too because he opened the door.

"We'd greatly appreciate it if you would leave now," He growled, wrapping his arms around me in protection.

"Edward…" I muttered.

"Bella, get in the house," He commanded. There was no room for argument in his tone, so I turned and went in; then he shut the door, leaving Jacob and him outside to argue.

"Are you alright?" Esme asked as I put my head down.

"My best friend hates me," I could feel the tears coming but I refused to cry.

"I'm sorry dear," She soothed, putting her arms around me in comfort. I felt a tear or two escape, but quickly his them as she pulled away. At that precise moment Edward walked back in, looking even angrier then he had previously.

"He won't bother you again Bella," Edward growled walking over to me and looking at me with hard but sincere eyes. Then he saw the sadness that resided in my eyes. "I'm sorry… Is that--?"

"No… It's for the best… I guess…" I mumbled as his stone arms wrapped around me. "If we can't be friends…" I suddenly felt drowsy and stumbled forward a bit.

"Are you tired?" He asked.

"A little," I admitted sheepishly as he swept me up in his arms, yawning slightly.

"Don't worry sweetheart," He soothed as he carried me upstairs.

All of my emotions were wearing me out; I had been bombarded for most of the day.

The next thing I knew I was lying in bed and Edward has quietly humming my lullaby.

----------------------------------------

I woke the next morning to find Edward gone.

"Hmm…" I groaned rolling over.

"It's time for school," Alice smiled, bouncing into the room. "Bella! You have to get up Bella!"

"Where is Edward?" I moaned.

"He's gonna be absent today, he's preparing your surprise!" Alice exclaimed.

I sat up.

"My surprise?"

"Yes!"

"Can I skip school?"

"Nope," Alice smiled. "Edward insisted that you go to school today!"

"Aww…" I groaned, rolling over. Today was going to be an excruciatingly long day.

**Chapter 4 is done, please RR **

**Until Next Time**

**Sad-Truth-About-Love**


End file.
